The One Where Rachel has a Secret
by cashenb1
Summary: Rachel and Ross have big news, there is a lot of twist and turns in the friendship.


Ross and Rachel helped get settled in at Chandler and Monica's new house. After they were done helping, Ross and Rachel got into Ross's car and drove to Ross's house.

Ross asked Rachel, "Do you have your bags from the plane Rachel?" Rachel responded with excitement "Yes, I grabbed them before I left."

Then Rachel called her mother and told her that she got off the plane, and that she was coming to get Emma. Ross and Rachel drove down to Rachel's mother's house to pick up Emma, Rachel's mother didn't look happy that Rachel decided to stay.

Rachel told her mother "I'm happy that I decided to stay, and I hope that me and Ross can be a family for Emma."

Rachels mother "(laughter) You and Ross could never work together, every time that something good happens for you, the hurricane hits." Rachels mother called her father, her father was happy that she wanted to stay since he didn't want to fly out there to see his daughter and grandchild.

When Ross and Rachel started to leave, Rachel looking pale in the face said, "I feel sick and I think that it is from everything that is happening with me, from getting off the plane and what my mother had said to me."

Ross told Rachel "Since you have nowhere to live I think you should live with me. I want to be able to see my daughter all the time and I want to make sure that you are going to land on your feet. I want you to have a job before you move out so you don't have to worry about money." Rachel agreed to moving into Ross's house with him and staying there until she got back on her feet. When Ross started to drive, Rachel stuck her head out the window and started to throw up.

Rachel looking surprised Ross "I'm so sorry, I feel better."

The next day she got sick again and then she thought she had the flu. But every time that she would throw up she felt better and all day she felt fine and she didn't have a fever. Then Rachel started to think about if she was pregnant. Since before she left for Paris they were together, so she went to the store and bought a few pregnancy tests. Rachel went home and peed on the sticks, she felt like it was taking for ever to read the test she looked down and it said PREGNANT. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes, so she took another one, the same result came back. Rachel sat in shock, what she thought was a minute was really two hours in those two hours all Rachel could think about was what Ross could think. What would have happened if she would have gone to Paris? Rachel started to think about if Ross and her should get married now that she was pregnant again. She was thinking about how everything was going so well, with her not getting on the plane to her and Ross getting along and living together. She was thinking about how Emma finally had the family that Rachel has always wanted for her child. Ross came home to see Rachel sitting on the couch looking worried. Ross walked into the house with Emma.

Ross asked Rachel "What is wrong?" before Rachel could answer, Emma screamed "MAMMA!"

Emma ran up and gave Rachel a big hug.

Rachel looking at Ross asked Emma "How was your day?" Emma not being able to contain her excitement showed her all the cool things that she did that day. After Ross and Rachel had dinner they put Emma to bed and Rachel was going to tell Ross, but every time she went to tell him the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Rachel sat there and was thinking about how to tell him when she finally thought of it and right when she opened her mouth the phone started to ring. Ross just sat there and look at her after the second ring he got up to answer the phone. Monica was calling to tell them how things were going, Rachel was gathering her thoughts after ten minutes of Ross being on the phone.

Rachel looked at him and before Ross could sit the phone down, and before another thing could interrupt her and said, "Ross, I'm pregnant" she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, neither could Ross.

After Rachel told Ross the news he just sat there and looked at her, after he could wrap his head around it; he seemed to be happy and gave Rachel a hug. Then Rachel knew that everything was going to be okay, she was still nervous because she didn't have enough money to go buy a house to raise a family.

Then Ross was thinking about selling his home, then the next day we went looking for a bigger apartment and the relater took him to Monica's old apartment. The man said it was a good home for families. Ross was so excited that no one bought it yet, and nowhere in his price was going to have 3 bed rooms, and in a good neighborhood. Ross got the apartment and later that night took Rachel to it.

When Rachel entered the apartment, Ross got down on one knee. Ross then said "Rachel will you marry me?" Rachel looked shocked and asked "Why should we get married?" Ross explained "I think that they should since they have two kids together." Rachel looking exciting said "yes!"

Rachel was thinking that he was right because he did get her pregnant twice. She wanted him to be able to be the father that he wanted to be. Rachel was also thinking that she wanted her child to have a childhood where both parents were in the same house, and both parents got along. The next day she was excited that she was going to be marring Ross and to see her family grow. To see her child happy as could be. The next day she called Monica and told her that they were getting married and the day that Monica and chandler moved in how the next day she found out that she was pregnant. Monica was so excited to hear about the good news. Then that weekend they went down to Monica's house and the whole crew was there. Rachel and Ross announced about the wedding and about Rachel being pregnant. Joey was saying how he saw when he got home from work that the for sell sign was gone. Then Joey was saying how he was hoping that it was a cute girl that lived next door, and Ross laughed.

Ross started to giggle and then he said, "Well I'm the one who bought the apartment." Monica, and Joey were completely in shock. Ross told Monica "It will be fun they can repaint everything and that it would look different with kids running around in there."

Joey was excited that he knew his next-door neighbors, but he was a little mad that he wasn't right about a couple of girls living next door. Joey was happy that he would be able to see some of his friend's family and watch their kids grow. Ross later that night told his parents that he was going to marry Rachel, they were confused why and were asking a lot of questions. Ross told his parents that Rachel was pregnant, and that they were going to move into Monica's old apartment. Since it was cheaper and since the rooms were bigger. Ross's parents were excited that they were going to have another grandchild. When Rachel told her parents that she was going to marry him, there was a very long pause. Rachels parents didn't know what to think, since every time something good happens to Rachel something bad always happens with Ross. Her mother didn't know what to say but "Congratulations" about the baby and the marriage. Her father never liked Ross so he wasn't happy that she was going to be stuck with him for the rest of her life, with the kids and now the marriage.

Rachel wanted to get married before the baby came along. Ross and Rachel started to plan for a small wedding. They got married at the court house, Rachels mother was not impressed and was upset that Rachel chose a wedding like that. Rachel thought that none of that mattered since she was happy with Ross and her children. Rachels parents always wanted a big wedding for her similar to the one that she ran out on. But for it to end well this time around, they didn't know what to say about the wedding besides "Congrats". There was no party besides a little one at Ross and Rachels new home. Ross's parents were excited that they had a small wedding, they didn't care about the size just if they were happy. Ross and Rachel were excited to start the next chapter of their life's together.

The next day after the wedding, Ross decided to put the house that they were living in up for sell. While Rachel was packing up all the things to go to the new house. Joey came over to help take everything over. While Ross was putting the apartment up for sell, the moment it hit the market someone wanted to go inside and look around. All their belongings were out of the house. He showed them around, the couple bought the house with ten minutes of looking through it. They wanted it as soon as possible, Ross told them that they already had their belongings picked up and out of the house. That all they needed was an hour to finish taking everything over to the new house. Rachel wasn't plaining on moving over any of the heavy things until they were ready to leave. When Ross told Rachel that they paid him double to move quicker he said that they had to go with in the hour. Rachel was very mad at Ross for doing that, they had to call Joey and told joey to bring people to get it out faster. They were out within the hour and the people paid double, even though Rachel was mad she was happy they decided to move out all at once so they could start getting the house ready for the baby. Ross couldn't believe how fast he moved everything out of the house so quick and he was happy that he had extra money for when the baby comes. Ross know that they would be good for a few months after the baby was born, plus he started to save after they got them self's all settled in. A few months passed and Rachel had a baby boy and Ross was so happy, and Emma loved being a big sister. Rachel was glad that they moved into a cheaper place so they didn't have to worry about the money.


End file.
